Bubblegums potion
by shawpuppy
Summary: Bubblegum is making a potion for Finn so he can kiss Flame Princess without getting his lips burned off. However the potion is stolen and Finn and Jake abandon PB in the quest to get it back. What will happen to PB?
1. Chapter 1

Bubblegums secret "Good morning Princess! Finn and Jake have come to visit." Said peper B.

"Ok I'l be there in a sec." Said PB. PB got up and got dressed in her favorite pink shirt and matching pants. PB met up with Finn and Jake in her lab." What do you need?"

"We wanted to see if you had a special potion or something that Finn can use so he can touch flame Princess without getting burned. Wrapping him in tin foil takes too long and flambo is never around to cast flame shield." Said Jake.

"Well I have just the thing." Said PB. PB held a beaker with reddish orangish liquid in it. Suddenly a mysterious wind blew strongly and took the beaker. Then left nothing. "Hey! They took my beaker and your potion! And how dare they leave nothing in return! I'm gonna punch them where it hurts! And then-"

"PB relax they-" Said Finn.

"I will not relax! That person owes me so many things! You cant just make a new potion for flame shield! You can for ice but not for fire! It takes 27 hours at the least! 45 if you fail to measure correctly or don't have a certain ingredient!" Said PB." So he owes me 18 ingredients and a lot of (bleep) gold!"

"Well in that case well track him down for you! Just one thing though. Why do you have a potion that takes many hours ready for me in five seconds?" Asked Finn.

"Because if it doesn't hurt fire elementals than it will hurt ice elementals. Seriously, it will destroy them." PB started to move her eyebrows up and down while Finns mouth was hanging open like the Ice King did to Wild berry princess in the episode of Fionna and Cake bad little boy. It pretty funny! You should watch it some time. Its on cartoon network. Anyway.

"Don't worry princess well track him down for you."

"Alright I'm coming too."

"Not so fast princess. This is a job for men! Not for lady's! Plus if you were to die then-"

"Yea I got it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Morning Princess."

"Are Finn and Jake back?"

"Yes."

"I will be there in a sec."

(In PBs lab)  
"Sorry about yesterday."

"Me too."

"So did you look for any clues yesterday?"

"Yea. We found the beaker and it was empty. Jake tested for finger prints and it led us to the manner that Jake used to play a trick on me."

"You mean dark mountain manner?"

"Yes."

"Did you go in?"

"No we wanted to wait for you."

"Ok. I'll be right back." PB came back with her favorite battle outfit on but Finn and Jake were nowhere to be found. "Those (Bleeps) left me alone, again! Well I'm not gonna waist all day shouting comments that they can't even hear! I am gonna go get Marceline's help since those two (Bleeps) wont help! Peppermint Butler, I'm gonna go on a trip. Your in charge! And no killing or sacrificing anyone, got it?"

" Yes princess. (mutters) Dang it!"

TIME SKIP

(At Marcy's)" Marceline!"

"What's up?"

"I need your help with a mission. Finn and Jake wont help so I need your help."

"I dunno, I'm kinda busy."

"Doing what?"

"Fine."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

PB and Marceline arrived at Dark Mountain manner. When they got to the doors they mysteriously opened and when they got inside the whole place was covered in spatters of blood, bugs, bodies and cobwebs. Yes actual bodies.

"(Bleep) bitch." Said bubblegum.

"Well I didn't have breakfast so-"

"Oh god no! You are just sick! I know you eat red but couldn't you get a strawberry or an apple?

"(Sigh) fine!"

Suddenly all the bodies got up and started walking toward them. Marcy got out her axe that she snuck in and PB got out her bulbglamburglaber. ( I don't know how to spell it! Its the weapon from the episode Lady and Peebles.) It took them like five seconds to eliminate them all.

"That was easier than I thought."

"Yea whoever put those there was really lazy. So where are we going?"

"To the basement."

"WHAT?!"

"Your not SCARED are you huh? HUH?"

"NO, OF COURSE NOT."

"Really?" PB smirked.

"LETS JUST GO!

"Ok scaredie cat."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Sorry bout the short chapter but I was kinda busy. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

PB and Marcy went down to the basement.

"Wow, it's so dark! Marceline, get out the flashlight in your backpack. Marceline? Hello? Anyone? Hello?" Marceline was nowhere to be found. "So its just me and him. Where are you potion stealer? HUH? HUH?" Suddenly a figure appeared. and it was the ice king!

"Hi princess."

"Dude just get on with it!"

"With what?"

"You know, you tell me your plans, I crush you and then you go home crying like a baby while I get my item back!"

"That's not true! I go home crying like an old man with a penguin as an only friend and captures ladies for a living."

"If its a living then where's your money?"

"Shut up! You can have you stupid potion back! It has no use to me!"

"Then why'd you steel it?"

"(Groaning like he's annoyed)" The Ice King blasted a giant hole in the wall and then left.

"Oh there it is." PB picked up the potion and left. "Well I guess I'll go to Finn and Jakes to show them what I did."

PB arrived at Finn and Jakes.

She opened the door and went up the ladder to the living room.

"PB help! Our evil twins have taken over our tree house and are trying to kill us! Help!" Said Finn.

"Guys I don't think Regan has any time for this so... Hey readers, please review if you want me to do the twin story.

Good bye.


End file.
